When It Happens
by Mrs. Darko
Summary: When you find something real, everything else falls into place......
1. Summary

**Summary**

Seniors in high school, Bella and Edward couldn't be more different. She is focused on getting into her first-choice college; he wants to win the Battle of the Bands. Bella's other goal is to find true love, so when Jacob, a popular jock, asks her out, she's thrilled. But then there's Edward. His amazing green eyes and quirky wit always creep into her thoughts. Lucky for Bella, one of Edward's goals is also to make her fall in love with him.

**Author's note:**I did not write this story. It belongs to Susane Colasanti. All I did was change the characters names and edit the story to fit the characters. This story will also be told in the alternating POV of both Edward and Bella. I hope you enjoy it. Its going to a long story, so I'm going to try to update every day, two days maximum.

Love ya,

Ami


	2. Bella: Last Days of Summer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the story. I just meshed the two.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

August 28th, 7:23 p.m.

"So."

"Yeah?" I say. But I already know what she's going to say. She's asked me the same exact question every day this summer. And the answer is always no.

Alice's like, "Did he call?"

"You need to get over yourself," I say, "Because it's not happening."

The prospect of starting senior year next week without a real boyfriend is the worst. Not some math dork or physics geek I end up liking just because he's there. I mean a real boyfriend who's everything I want. The whole package.

"Bella," Alice says. "Do you realize what this means?"

I decided to ignore her. Alice has this idealistic image of romance that I don't think exists in real life. I mean, I've been trying to believe it does all summer. But Jacob never called.

"This can only mean he's planning something huge," Alice says.

"Colossal," Rosalie adds.

"So huge it's gonna blow your mind," Alice says.

Jacob's this new guy who transferred to our school from Colorado at the end of last year. He's Native American and totally gorgeous. Ever since he sat next to me at the junior meeting - out of all the prettier, more popular girls he could have sat next to - I've been waiting for him to make a move. We talked a few times after that, but nothing major happened. So when he asked for my number on the last day of school, of course I wrote it in his yearbook, thinking he was going to call me the next day. But then……nothing. Alice keeps insisting that he likes me, but if he's so interested, why didn't he call?

I hate that a boy is making me feel this way. And I hate that I'm letting it happen.

I go, "Next topic!"

Alice turns to Rosalie. " How long do you think it will take him to ask her out?"

"He'll do it the first day," Rosalie says. "Second, tops."

"Can we get back to the game?" I say. Paramore's "Decode" plays through the Putt-Putt Mini Golf speaker system.

Rosalie goes, "Fine. Favorite scary-movie scene."

"Oooh!" Alice says. " That's a good one!"

"I try," Rosalie says.

I smack my hot pink golf bell way to hard.

"I know mine," Alice says. "It's from that one Freddy movie where he's under the girl's bed? And he slices through it and……like, she falls underground or something. I forget how it went. But I woke up with scratches all down my neck."

"Hey!" Rosalie says. "I remember that! Wasn't that, like, in eighth grade?"

"I think so."

"Wild," I say.

My golf ball bounces of a plastic pink flamingo and, confused, rolls back to me.

Even though we're best friends, we basically only know each other about eighty- five percent. That's why we made up the Game of Favorites. Once we got past our standard favorites, we moved on to asking the most random questions. Where you find out the meat- and- potatoes stuff you usually never get to know about a person.

I would go next, except the only scary-movie scene I can think of is the one where Jacob dies of laughter over me even considering the remote possibility that he might like me. So I tap Rosalie's golf club with mine and say, "I pass. Your turn."

Rosalie has to think about this one. Her golf ball glides past the flamingo and stops right next to the hole. She plays mini golf perfectly. Just like she does everything else perfectly. She even had the perfect summer, interning at Volturi Fashion Agency. She's going to be a Fashion Designer. Every single person in her family has worked in the fashion/ modeling industry. Except her brother. But that would be because he's eight.

"Okay," Rosalie says. "Remember how we rented _An American Werewolf in London_ last Halloween?"

"Yeah?"

"And remember when they realize they're walking on the moors when they're not supposed to?"

"Um……" I glance at Alice. She gives me a face like, _I have no idea what this girl is talking about._

"So scary," Rosalie says.

Alice looks me over. "So how much weight did you lose?" she asks.

"Like five pounds"

"And what did you eat again?" Rosalie says.

"Just…. You know. Less." All I wanted to do was fit into my jeans from tenth grade. And now I'm here.

"Don't do that again."

"Why not?"

"If you had any idea how much starving yourself damages you metabolism-"

"Hey, Rosalie?"

"Yeah?"

"But I look good, right?"

"Yeah."

"So there you go," I say. "And I didn't starve myself. I ate stuff."

"Like what?" Alice says. "Two rice cakes and a carrot?"

"For your information I also had some lettuce." The truth is, I imposed a personal embargo against my daily Dunkin' Donuts fix. But Rosalie and Alice don't know how bad my addiction to icing was, and I'm embarrassed to admit it. It's shocking what cutting out junk food can do for you.

We walk over to the next course that has this impossible windmill.

"Okay," Alice says. "Goals for senior year."

"Simple," Rosalie says. "I'm going to be valedictorian."

"Oh, what, salutatorian isn't good enough?"

"No. It's not."

Rosalie has always had this problem with being second at anything. Her dad is a total control freak. Rosalie can't do anything after school and she's only allowed to go out on weekends and she can't even date anyone. I don't know how she survives.

"Actually?" I say. "Your supposed to state your affirmations in present tense. As in, _I am valedictorian._" I've been reading this book called _Creative Visualization. _It's all about creating the life you want by imagining it already exists. Since my second goal this year is to achieve inner peace, I'm focusing on what I want my life to be.

Rosalie's like, "Wait. Is that more of your Zen enlightenment hoo-ha?"

"Yeah," I tell her. "it is. And it works."

" Well, good luck overcoming the legacy of Angela," Alice tells Rosalie.

" Seriously, its like she has this special-order brain that comes preprogrammed with every piece of useless information you need to ace high school." I rub my golf club on the plastic grass. "But if anyone can beat her, it's you. You go."

"Thank you, I think I will. Next?"

"I'll go," Alice says. "I want to be smart."

"Your already smart!" I insist.

"No, I'm not. Not like you guys."

I concentrate on examining the waterfall at the end of the course. Because what she's saying is kind of true. Not that I would ever tell her that. It doesn't matter, though. I'd trade my brain for Alice's body in a second. Not only does she have a drop-dead gorgeous body with short, spiky black hair, but she's had a string of drop-dead gorgeous boyfriends since seventh grade. Alice also has more clothes than anyone I know, including the popular crowd. She was even friends with them until junior high. As long as you meet their two requirements of being beautiful and rich, your considered privileged enough to hang out with the inner circle. But Alice's also sweet and loyal and will fiercely defend me to anyone who looks at me the way they did. They told her to stop being friends with me because it was damaging her reputation. Good thing Alice iced them. And I'm embarrassed to admit it, but their rejection still hurts.

"I prove it," Alice says. "Who'd you get for history?"

"Mr. Sumner." I say.

"See? I got Mr. Martin. They even have smart and stupid history!"

"Your not stupid!" we both yell together.

"Whatever."

"So," I say. "How- not that you aren't already smart because you are- but how are you going to do that?"

"You'll see," Alice says. "Okay, Bella. What's your goal?"

Here's the thing: I want to reinvent myself this year. I've been a nerd since forever. My life for the past three years has been the same tired routine. Same honors classes with the same set of ten kids, same endless piles of homework, same waking up the next day to do it all over again. I'm tired of waiting for my life to begin. Something has to happen. Like an amazing boy. I know he's out there. I just have to find him. And it would be awesome if that boy was Jacob.

"I'm going to find a real boyfriend," I say. "Someone who's the whole package."

They both look at me.

I'm like, "What?"

"Nothing," Rosalie says.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just….."

"_What?_"

"I'm just wondering where you intend to find this perfect male specimen. Haven't you already gone out with all the halfway acceptable guys we know?"

"She's only had two boyfriends," Alice says.

"Exactly. She's exhausted the supply."

"Yeah, well ….that's why I'm thinking about getting to know guys in other classes," I say. "How random was it that Jacob sat next to me at that meeting? It just proves that I could sit next to anyone I want. Like in assemblies and pep rallies and stuff."

"You don't go to pep rallies," Rosalie says.

"But I could! That's the point!"

"Those guys aren't smart enough for you," Rosalie says.

"Love isn't based on intelligence," Alice huffs. "It can happen with anyone."

"Like who?" Rosalie demands.

"Hello!" Alice yells. "Like Jacob!"

I go, "Who's turn is it?" Because I don't want to jinx the Jacob thing.

"It's yours," Alice says.

For this one, you have to time your swing so your ball goes in between the windmill slats. If you don't, it's all over. Suddenly it feels really important for me to get this. Like it's a sign. If my ball gets past the windmill, it means that Jacob likes me. If it doesn't….

I position my golf ball.

I examine the windmill.

I think to the universe, _Please make it real. Please make it happen._

I move my golf ball to the right. And I swing.

It's a hole in one.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** So here's the first chapter! And its really freakin' long! Oh, and by the way, if you hadn't have guessed it already, this was from Bella's POV. Don't worry girls next chapter is in Edward's POV. It should be out on Friday.

Love ya,

Ami


	3. Edward: First Days of Falling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the story, I just meshed them together.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

September 1st, 9:14 p.m.

Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of my life.

I finish the first set of curls with my thirty-pound free weights. I examine my biceps for signs of bulk. I decide they're huge. At least, compared to how they used to be. I started lifting on the last day of school in an attempt to improve the situation of my toothpick arms. I need to look good onstage when my band starts playing serious gigs this year. Everyone knows girls want a guy to be cut, with pumped arms and veins coming out, arms that will flex as he lifts himself on top of her…..

But I digress.

I do three more sets of fifteen reps and examine my arms again. Definite improvement. I do a hundred sit-ups and fifty push-ups and saunter into the bathroom like I'm the biggest stud ever. But this façade shatters when I catch an accidental flash of my reflection in the mirror.

I usually avoid the mirror as much as possible. I somehow developed an insane hope that working out would also improve the condition of my face. I always get zits in the most conspicuous locations, and the fluorescent bulbs in here make me look burnt out like I smoke ten packs a day. Attractive.

Furious, I get into the shower. I should have called her over the summer. Yeah, right. To hear how loudly she would have laughed at the prospect of such a slacker asking her out? No, the way to go with this is to be friends with her first. Be charming and notice details and give her tons of attention. Girls love that. Then she won't be able to resist me when we take it to the next level.

I turn off the water and grab a towel. I'll finally see her tomorrow. Should I try talking to her right away? Or would that look desperate?

I need to mellow out.

Back in my room, I chuck the towel on the floor and pull on boxers. I wonder if she's into boxers or briefs. Or boxer briefs. Tanya was a fan of boxer briefs, but the other girls I've hooked up with didn't seem to have a opinion. Then again, Tanya was the only one I had sex with. So maybe boxer briefs are a safe bet.

I peer into my dresser drawer at my ancient underwear. If I were seeing my underwear for the first time, what would I think? I hate having to ask my mom to buy it for me. Everyone wears underwear, but it's humiliating to admit the fact to your mother. Even if she does do my laundry.

Suddenly I have a profound idea. I can buy my own underwear! She doesn't have to know anything! Why haven't I thought of this before? I haven't had my car long enough to realize that I can go around and do this kind of stuff.

Are relationships always this complicated?

Technically, Tanya wasn't my girlfriend. So I don't exactly considered what we had a relationship. It was all about sex. We didn't have much in common except for our mutual lust for each other. Which was fine with me, until I got sick of the emotional void. My friends don't get it. How I'm a complete anomaly when it comes to girls. I mean, I've hooked up with random airhead groupie types. But nothing ever lasted more than a couple of months. They were too lacking.

I know what I'm looking for. Something that feels right. Something real.

I dig through a pile of Converse in my closet, old guitar equipment that I got at garage sales, and stacks of magazines until I reach the shoe box. The shoe box has all of my most personal stuff in it. I lean back against the wall and open the box. It's a total rush. I take out my first guitar pick, remembering how it felt to finally know how to use it. There's an E-string that broke during our first rehearsal in ninth grade. I keep all of my lyrics about girls and sex in here, in a smaller notebook separate from my main notebook. Because my mom has no problem going through my backpack and looking through my stuff. Even though I've told her a million times that an admirable quality of parenthood is the ability to respect your kid's privacy.

I turn to a page with a song I wrote for Her. It's like she's renting all the real estate in the girl department of my brain. I don't even know her that well, even though we've always gone to school together. After they segregated us in seventh grade based on how smart they thought we all were, I didn't see her again until we had art together last year. I didn't have the balls to talk to her until the year was almost over. And then I heard she was going out with Eric, who is a total dweeb, but still. So I never asked her out.

There's something about her that's different than other girls. She's crazy smart. I dig that. And she's kind of shy. Not like the other girls I've dated who came right up to me and asked me to go home with them when I hardly even knew their name. Talking to those girls is cake. But talking to Bella is impossible. Not only is she smart, but she's hot. Girls with the beauty-and-brains thing going on are the most intimidating girls in the world.

But what if I get this song ready for Battle of the Bands? I could dedicate it to her. She'll be turned on. Then I'll smile and dazzle her with my eyes. Girls always tell me I have great eyes. But Battle of the Bands isn't until November. I can't wait that long.

I put the notebook back in the shoebox and stash it way back in my closet. I toss some magazines on top of it and cram random shoes against it.

I get this surge of adrenaline, like I could play for hours. I call this feeling my hot zone. When I'm in the hot zone, I know I can do phenomenal stuff.

I pick up my guitar and turn the amp down. My parents are probably already asleep. I guess that's what life is for most people. Marrying someone who seems decent enough, buying a house, having kids, and turning in at ten every night. They consider bridge games with the neighbors and then all-you-can-eat buffet at the Sizzler entertaining ways to spend a Saturday night. Why does life have to be that way? I assume my parents were madly in love at some point, but now they just look tired all the time. I don't want to settle for that.

I jam on my guitar. The way I feel about Bella right now is the way I always want to feel.

I'm making it happen. Tomorrow.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author note: **Well there you go mates! A little look into the mind of Edward. There's no real action or talking in this one, but don't worry. Tomorrow's chapter will be a bit better.

Love ya,

Ami


	4. Bella: Homeroom Survivor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the story or it's characters. I just meshed the two.

* * *

September 2nd, 6th period

If the sign in the cafeteria that says **WELCOME BACK! **were being honest, it wouldn't say that. It would say **SUCKS TO BE YOU!**

Everyone in the cafeteria is so fake. Especially the girls. They're all kissing and hugging other girls they annihilated behind their backs last year. It's all so ridiculous. As if we couldn't wait to get away from each other last June. But it's not entirely their fault. They've been programmed by society to believe that if your popular and pretty and perky you'll lead a fulfilling life. Don't they know it's always the geeks that turn out to be the most successful later on?

I'm still hesitating by the door. If Jasper and Emmett didn't have thus lunch period, I'd definitely bail for Subway. Well, maybe it is entertaining to watch the play Cafeteria Survivor as if a million bucks were actually at stake.

**RULES OF CAFETERIA SURVIVOR**

**1. Always look like you know what you're doing. Everything you do is intentional. Even if your tray tips over and you spill your entire lunch all over yourself, remember: You meant to do that.**

**2. Always look like your having the best time. If your sitting with people you hate because there's no one else to sit with, act like you like them. Anything is better than sitting alone.**

**3. Always try to sit with other people, even if your hovering at the end of the table. However, if you are forced to sit by yourself due to severe ostracism, read something and sigh a lot. This will create a mysterious aura about you, one that sends out the message: My life is so extremely hectic that I really need to break away from civilization right now. Please do not disturb. Thanks so much.**

**4. Always complain about the food. Do this even if you like it. Note: An exception can be made for pizza that actually looks and tastes like pizza. But only if the crust is not soggy.**

**5. Do not, under any circumstances, get voted off the island.**

I think the last rule sums up the basic difference between them and me. I don't care if I get voted off the island.

Emerging from the line, I scan the tables to scope out the best location for people-watching. It's one of my hobbies. Seeing how people interact, imaging how they're feeling, sometimes overhearing bits of conversation……it gives me ideas for lyrics.

I head towards the far windows. I put my tray down on an empty table. When Jasper and Emmett get here, the main thing we have to discuss is recording our demo. We've been working all summer to save up for studio time. Also, we need to decide what we're playing for Battle of the Bands.

I sit down and contemplate the fries.

"Hey, Edward!" a girly voice screeches at me.

I look up to see an enormous pair of breasts bouncing my way. They're attached to Tanya. I haven't talked to her since last April. That's when she gave me this ultimatum that she had to be my girlfriend or else. And I said I wasn't looking for a relationship. But the truth is, I didn't want to get serious with her.

"Hey, Tanya," I say to be polite. But I want her to go away. I'm in such a different place now. It's crazy that I ever wanted her, even if it was just a physical thing.

She puts her hands on the table and leans over. You can totally see down her low-cut tank top.

I guess it isn't that crazy.

"What's up?" she says.

"Chillin'."

"Yeah, so …..some of us are getting together at Zack's tonight. His parents are still in Barbados." Tanya inches across the table so her face is right in front of mine. "In the mood to party?"

"Not so much," I say. "Sorry."

Her smile instantaneously dissolves. I feel a twinge of guilt for making her feel bad. But I was pretty clear about things before.

"Oh," she says. "Whatever."

There's a second of regret when she walks away and I get a look at her ass in those jeans. I remember what her ass looks like out of those jeans. But I remember Bella. And how Tanya can make me feel great, but only for a few hours.

Emmett comes racing up to the table. "Edward! What up? Long time no see!"

He saw me three days ago.

Emmett smacks his tray down and grabs my arm. "Whoa dude! You're, like, huge! You been working out?"

Emmett is a bit of a goof. It's one of his best qualities.

"Ha," I say.

"Dude! You are so not going to believe what happen to me yesterday! I was down the shore at my brother's place and you know how….."

And his stories are endless.

I'm still letting him ramble on when Jasper arrives.

"Hey, man," Jasper's says.

"Hey."

Jasper's is my best friend. He's into everything I am. Music, writing poetry and lyrics, playing backgammon and chess, brainy chicks. We also like the same old school bands like The Cure and R.E.M. We mostly have the same musical influences. Emmett digs our style, so he kind of goes along with whatever we do.

Suddenly Emmett yells, "Senior year, men! We rule the school! PAR-TAY!" Then he proceeds to bounce up and down on the bench.

All the drastic bouncing makes Jasper spill Coke all over his shirt. It's like there always has to be some kind of conflict between them. Emmett is this spontaneous, wild drummer type. His personality tends t contradict Jasper's, who's constantly planning and analyzing everything. And 'm like the sensitive, introspective one. Together, we make one killer band.

"Dude." Jasper puts his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Chill. What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me, baby? What's the matter with you?" Emmett jokes in the best Danny Zuko voice. The school play last year was _Grease, _and Emmett played John Travolta's character. And he was actually really good. His goal is to be an actor. My goal is to be a musician. A lot of our conversations involve complaining about how the world keeps telling us to give up now while we still have a chance to make something of ourselves.

Jasper ignores him. "Have you seen her yet?" he asks me.

"No," I say.

Subtle is not part of Emmett's vocabulary. He's all, "Woo-hoo! Eddie's in love. He's in lust! Eddie's got-"

"Hey. Dude? Chill." Something in Jasper's voice makes Emmett actually shut up and eat his lunch.

Jasper knows all about the Bella thing. Emmett knows, too, but it's different with him. Emmett lives for relationship drama. He's notorious for public displays of mortification with ex-girlfriends in random hallways. But like me, Jasper's also looking for something real. I just don't think he knows it yet. He loves the chase. He's never satisfied with what he gets.

"Let's see you schedule," Jasper says to Emmett.

We all get our schedules out and determine that the only things that the three of us have in common are lunch and gym. The only other thing I have with Jasper is history.

"Did you get that new bass?" Emmett asks Jasper.

They're talking, but I tune them out.

I finally see her.

She just walked in with Rosalie. She's hugging her notebook and looking different, but the same. Better, if that's even possible. I mean, she was hot before, but now she's …. I almost have an apoplexy when she turns around and looks at our table. Every fantasy I've had this summer comes back to me. Every scenario from a those sweaty nights in bed, listening to my iPOD.

Jasper feels the vibe and follows my stare. "Whoa. What's up dude?"

Emmett takes one look down at me and says, "That's what's up."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Well, Edward's really hormonal. Imagine what its going to be like when him and Bella actually speak. Well, anyway here's the fourth chapter as promised.**

**Love ya,**

**Ami**


	5. Edward: Cafeteria Survivor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the story or it's characters. I just meshed the two.

* * *

September 2nd, 6th period

If the sign in the cafeteria that says **WELCOME BACK! **were being honest, it wouldn't say that. It would say **SUCKS TO BE YOU!**

Everyone in the cafeteria is so fake. Especially the girls. They're all kissing and hugging other girls they annihilated behind their backs last year. It's all so ridiculous. As if we couldn't wait to get away from each other last June. But it's not entirely their fault. They've been programmed by society to believe that if your popular and pretty and perky you'll lead a fulfilling life. Don't they know it's always the geeks that turn out to be the most successful later on?

I'm still hesitating by the door. If Jasper and Emmett didn't have thus lunch period, I'd definitely bail for Subway. Well, maybe it is entertaining to watch the play Cafeteria Survivor as if a million bucks were actually at stake.

**RULES OF CAFETERIA SURVIVOR**

**1. Always look like you know what you're doing. Everything you do is intentional. Even if your tray tips over and you spill your entire lunch all over yourself, remember: You meant to do that.**

**2. Always look like your having the best time. If your sitting with people you hate because there's no one else to sit with, act like you like them. Anything is better than sitting alone.**

**3. Always try to sit with other people, even if your hovering at the end of the table. However, if you are forced to sit by yourself due to severe ostracism, read something and sigh a lot. This will create a mysterious aura about you, one that sends out the message: My life is so extremely hectic that I really need to break away from civilization right now. Please do not disturb. Thanks so much.**

**4. Always complain about the food. Do this even if you like it. Note: An exception can be made for pizza that actually looks and tastes like pizza. But only if the crust is not soggy.**

**5. Do not, under any circumstances, get voted off the island.**

I think the last rule sums up the basic difference between them and me. I don't care if I get voted off the island.

Emerging from the line, I scan the tables to scope out the best location for people-watching. It's one of my hobbies. Seeing how people interact, imaging how they're feeling, sometimes overhearing bits of conversation……it gives me ideas for lyrics.

I head towards the far windows. I put my tray down on an empty table. When Jasper and Emmett get here, the main thing we have to discuss is recording our demo. We've been working all summer to save up for studio time. Also, we need to decide what we're playing for Battle of the Bands.

I sit down and contemplate the fries.

"Hey, Edward!" a girly voice screeches at me.

I look up to see an enormous pair of breasts bouncing my way. They're attached to Tanya. I haven't talked to her since last April. That's when she gave me this ultimatum that she had to be my girlfriend or else. And I said I wasn't looking for a relationship. But the truth is, I didn't want to get serious with her.

"Hey, Tanya," I say to be polite. But I want her to go away. I'm in such a different place now. It's crazy that I ever wanted her, even if it was just a physical thing.

She puts her hands on the table and leans over. You can totally see down her low-cut tank top.

I guess it isn't that crazy.

"What's up?" she says.

"Chillin'."

"Yeah, so …..some of us are getting together at Zack's tonight. His parents are still in Barbados." Tanya inches across the table so her face is right in front of mine. "In the mood to party?"

"Not so much," I say. "Sorry."

Her smile instantaneously dissolves. I feel a twinge of guilt for making her feel bad. But I was pretty clear about things before.

"Oh," she says. "Whatever."

There's a second of regret when she walks away and I get a look at her ass in those jeans. I remember what her ass looks like out of those jeans. But I remember Bella. And how Tanya can make me feel great, but only for a few hours.

Emmett comes racing up to the table. "Edward! What up? Long time no see!"

He saw me three days ago.

Emmett smacks his tray down and grabs my arm. "Whoa dude! You're, like, huge! You been working out?"

Emmett is a bit of a goof. It's one of his best qualities.

"Ha," I say.

"Dude! You are so not going to believe what happen to me yesterday! I was down the shore at my brother's place and you know how….."

And his stories are endless.

I'm still letting him ramble on when Jasper arrives.

"Hey, man," Jasper's says.

"Hey."

Jasper's is my best friend. He's into everything I am. Music, writing poetry and lyrics, playing backgammon and chess, brainy chicks. We also like the same old school bands like The Cure and R.E.M. We mostly have the same musical influences. Emmett digs our style, so he kind of goes along with whatever we do.

Suddenly Emmett yells, "Senior year, men! We rule the school! PAR-TAY!" Then he proceeds to bounce up and down on the bench.

All the drastic bouncing makes Jasper spill Coke all over his shirt. It's like there always has to be some kind of conflict between them. Emmett is this spontaneous, wild drummer type. His personality tends t contradict Jasper's, who's constantly planning and analyzing everything. And 'm like the sensitive, introspective one. Together, we make one killer band.

"Dude." Jasper puts his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Chill. What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me, baby? What's the matter with you?" Emmett jokes in the best Danny Zuko voice. The school play last year was _Grease, _and Emmett played John Travolta's character. And he was actually really good. His goal is to be an actor. My goal is to be a musician. A lot of our conversations involve complaining about how the world keeps telling us to give up now while we still have a chance to make something of ourselves.

Jasper ignores him. "Have you seen her yet?" he asks me.

"No," I say.

Subtle is not part of Emmett's vocabulary. He's all, "Woo-hoo! Eddie's in love. He's in lust! Eddie's got-"

"Hey. Dude? Chill." Something in Jasper's voice makes Emmett actually shut up and eat his lunch.

Jasper knows all about the Bella thing. Emmett knows, too, but it's different with him. Emmett lives for relationship drama. He's notorious for public displays of mortification with ex-girlfriends in random hallways. But like me, Jasper's also looking for something real. I just don't think he knows it yet. He loves the chase. He's never satisfied with what he gets.

"Let's see you schedule," Jasper says to Emmett.

We all get our schedules out and determine that the only things that the three of us have in common are lunch and gym. The only other thing I have with Jasper is history.

"Did you get that new bass?" Emmett asks Jasper.

They're talking, but I tune them out.

I finally see her.

She just walked in with Rosalie. She's hugging her notebook and looking different, but the same. Better, if that's even possible. I mean, she was hot before, but now she's …. I almost have an apoplexy when she turns around and looks at our table. Every fantasy I've had this summer comes back to me. Every scenario from a those sweaty nights in bed, listening to my iPOD.

Jasper feels the vibe and follows my stare. "Whoa. What's up dude?"

Emmett takes one look down at me and says, "That's what's up."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Well, Edward's really hormonal. Imagine what its going to be like when him and Bella actually speak. Well, anyway here's the fourth chapter as promised.**

**Love ya,**

**Ami**


	6. Bella: Staring at Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or it's characters, I just meshed the two.

* * *

September 2nd, english

When I see Eric in AP English, I completely forget what it was about him that made me be his girlfriend last year. Before I realized I wanted more and dumped him.

He looks at me. I quickly look away. I lucked out. Rosalie is saving a seat for me in the front. So I can avoid Eric, who's in the back wrestling with his bag, which I'm sure is already over packed with books. I've had enough guy trauma for one day.

"Good morning, genius prototypes," Mr. Mason booms. "Welcome to the most demanding class of your entire high-school career."

Um, yeah. That seems a bit pretentious. I swear, the guy is on such an ego trip about English. I had him last year for honors. He thinks whatever he teaches is all that and a bag of Munchos. As if they even give us good stuff to read. It's like the reading list was established in 1918 and hasn't been updated. Ever.

Rosalie slips me a note. We started passing notes about the Lauren situation in calculus. Right before she had to restrain me from strangling Joe Zedepski. He already had his calculator out. His huge graphing calculator that we don't need yet because it's only the first day. The one he just had to put right at the edge of his desk, teetering precariously, just waiting to fall off. Anyway, it's most excellent that I have two classes with Rosalie. Plus we have lunch with Alice next.

I unfold the note in my lap. It says:

_Bella,_

_Forget her. She's a scum bag._

_Your number-one fan,_

_Rosalie_

I write back:

_Rosalie,_

_Forget who?_

_Your fan club president,_

_Bella_

Rosalie's right. Lauren's not worth it. And if Jacob doesn't even like me, then it doesn't matter, anyway.

* * *

On our way to lunch, the hall is beyond clogged. While we're inching toward the cafeteria, I practice visualizing exercise. I picture myself with my ideal boyfriend. Then I put the image in a pink bubble and let it float out into the universe. True love is in my immediate future.

We get pushed through the doorway.

"There," Rosalie says. She points to a half-empty table.

We put our stuff down and get in line. I grab a tray and utensils and a bunch of napkins. I slide my tray toward a culinary destination of…what the frig is that? Fried turtle? I decide to pass and get a sandwich instead. And there's fries, so it's not a total disaster.

"Where's Alice?" Rosalie says.

"I don't know."

We sit down. Rosalie is all hyper about filling me in on the details of her upcoming projects with Volturi Fashion. That nervous-stomach-first-day-of-school feeling is competing with my hunger.

Alice throws her bag down on our the table.

"Where were you?" I ask. "I was getting scared that you weren't in this lunch anymore."

"I was working on my goal," Alice says.

Rosalie goes, "Huh?"

"You know. To be smarter."

"Yeah, I remember," Rosalie says. "I Just don't get how you could instantaneously become smarter between fifth period and now."

"I tried to get into your history class," Alice tells me.

I'm like, "Are you still on that? Don't worry about-"

"They wouldn't let me in. See? I told you. It's all planned according to brain size."

"Excuse me," Rosalie retorts. "But if you weren't smart, would we be hanging out with you?"

"Heck no," I add. "Then I'd have more time to spend with my boyfriend."

"And what boyfriend would that be?" Alice asks me.

"You know, Robert."

"Okay," Rosalie says. "For the last and final time? Robert Pattinson? Is not your boyfriend. He's a movie star. And sorry to tell you this, but last I heard he was dating someone who's not you."

"Yeah, well…….my brain's bigger than hers."

"And I'm sure that's what he's interested in," Alice says. "A girl with really big brains."

"Can we please focus on real people?" Rosalie begs.

"Hi," Jacob says.

Who is suddenly standing right next to me.

I gag on a fry and have this uncomfortable coughing fit that lasts for about a year.

"Oh, hi," I squeak. I gulp my iced tea. I try to wipe grease off my fingers, but I can't get the napkin to work right. I look at Rosalie. She's just drinking her juice, unfazed. But if there were a though bubble over her head, it would be screaming, _I told you so!_

"Is this seat taken?" Jacob says. He's referring to the space next to me. Which is empty.

Alice starts eating her meatloaf, enraptured with the nutritional information on her milk carton. I know that if she looks up at me, she will explode.

Jacob puts his tray down. He sits next to me. Really close on the bench. Which is unnecessary, since no one is sitting on the whole rest of the bench.

I try to breathe normally.

Jacob goes, "So, how was your summer?"

"Good," I say. "Um. This is Alice."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"And, um…. Do you know Rosalie?"

"No, but I've heard of her." He looks over at Rosalie and smiles.

"Oh?" Rosalie is skeptical. "What did you hear?"

"Just that your brilliant." Jacob turns to me. "Both of you." He stares right at me. His eyes look like he's trying to show how much he likes me without saying anything.

"Alice's is also brilliant," Rosalie says.

Alice snorts.

Jacob is just, like, _staring _at me.

I can't believe that the cutest boy ever is talking to me. To_ me._ Maybe he really did want my number when he asked for it.

I feel myself turning red and stand up. "I'm, um- do you want anything? I need juice." I leave without waiting for an answer, because now my face is bright red and it's just too embarrassing.

I get back in line to buy juice that I don't want. I'm dying to know what Jacob is saying to them. I can't believe I'm such a freak. I give myself instructions like _Do not turn red _and _Just relax. _Remember, he came over to you. Chill. Be in the moment. Be Zen.

While I'm digging change out of my pocket, I drop a dime. I bend down to pick it up and bang my head against someone who went to pick it up at the same time.

I rub my head and stand up. I'm looking at Edward Cullen.

He hold's my dime out.

"Oh- sorry! Sorry!" he stammers. "Are you okay?" He looks mortified.

"Sure," I tell him. "Thanks." I take my dime back.

"You have to watch these things every second," Edward says. "They're always trying to get away."

I laugh. "Totally! These dimes just don't know how to act."

The thing about Edward is that he has these amazing green eyes. You could stare at his eyes for days and still want more. I used to talk to him in art last year. It was the only class I've ever had with him since junior high. I kind of got the feeling he liked me, but he never did anything about it so I wasn't sure. It was probably just those eyes that got in the way of my typical logical thinking patterns. Anyway, slacker rock-star wannabes aren't my type.

I pay for the juice and get ready to go back to my possible future boyfriend. I'm so nervous that my heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest and run down the street the second I see Jacob. Obviously, my path to inner peace is a long, complicated one.

I creep back to the table and sit down. Alice is laughing at something Jacob just said.

He turns to me. "Did you hear the one about the three guys driving through the desert?"

"No, I missed that one." I glance at Rosalie for signs of what Jacob said while I was gone. But she just smiles at me. She's obviously loving every minute of this.

Jacob goes, "These three guys are driving through the desert, and their car breaks down. So they decide to get out and walk. The first guy says, 'I'm taking these Doritos in case we get hungry.' And the second guy says, 'I'll carry the water bottles.' But the third guy starts taking off one of the car doors. So the first guy goes, 'What are you doing?' And the third guy says, 'I'm taking the door with us.' The second guy's like, 'Why?' And the third guy says, 'Incase it gets really hot. So I can roll down the window.'"

The joke is so corny that it's hilarious. I laugh until my face hurts.

Suddenly Alice's like, "I have to go to the bathroom," and she gets up. "And so do you." She grabs Rosalie's arm and pulls her away. I know that Rosalie just went before lunch.

"So, what do you like to do on weekends?" Jacob says.

"Um……I like to read." I tell him.

"Really?" he says like it's the most interesting thing he's heard in his life. "Me too! What are you reading right now?"

"Besides the five books for AP that are due tomorrow?" I say. "I'm reading _It."_

"What?"

"_It."_

"What?"

"Oh, no, that's the name of the book. _It. _By Stephen King."

"He rules. Did you read _The Shining_?"

"Oh my god! I love that book. I've read it a million times."

"Really?" Jacob smiles at me.

"No. Just three. And the movie rocked."

"Yeah, it was cool. So, you like movies?"

Who doesn't like movies? "Of course."

"Do you want to see one this weekend?" Jacob asks.

He did it.

He actually asked me out.

I start to turn red.

I tell myself: _Do not turn red! Stop it!_

But it's too late.

Jacob notices. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…."

"No, its okay." I try to hide my face behind my juice bottle. "It's really hot in here." _It's just really hot in here? _Please tell me I didn't just say that.

"So," he says. "What do you think?"

He can't possibly still want to go out with me. "About what?"

"About going out with me Saturday."

It takes every bit of my will power to remain sitting on the bench instead of jumping and dancing on the table. This unbelievably gorgeous guy likes me! Apparently, spending the summer visualizing that a Greek god is into you really does work.

"Sure," I say.

"That sounds convincing!" Jacob says. But I can tell he's teasing me.

"No! I really want to."

This makes him smile. "So do I." He's looking at me again with that look.

It is at this precise moment that Rosalie arrives back at the table.

"Hellooo!" she trumpets. "Lunch is over. That's why everyone is leaving, in case you haven't noticed."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woo! This is one long chapter! My shoulder is killing me. Well, we got to see some Edward+Bella interaction, even if it was only for a short bit. Oh and by the way: REVIEW!!!! Love it or hate it, review anyway. Also this story is not totally set in stone. So if you have any ideas, lay them on me.

Love ya,

Ami

P.S. I couldn't resist the little bit about Robert Pattinson.


	7. Edward: Looking at Juice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the story or it's characters. I just meshed the two.

* * *

September 2nd, 12:50 p.m.

"You should go," Jasper tells me.

"Where?"

"What do you mean where? Go get in line!"

"But she's-"

Jasper shoves me over. "Go!"

I'm stuck to the bench. This is not the way I imagined it would happen.

"What's good, yo? Emmett says. "Move!"

I get up. I walk toward the line. I've spent the last five minutes watching that jock clone Jacob and his over inflated ego sit next to Bella. Talking to her. Talking to her friends.

Where the hell did _he _come from?

I get in line. She's ahead of me. Looking at juice.

I have no idea what to say to her.

The next thing I know, she's bending down to pick something up. Here's my chance. I run to her, almost knocking over the girl in front of me. I see a dime on the floor. I bend down to get. Our heads smack together. Well, to be more accurate, I smack my head against Bella's like a socially inept moron. Smooth move.

I hold out her dime. She's rubbing her head.

"Sorry!" I say. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," she says. "Thanks."

I can't even remember what I say three seconds after I say it, but apparently it's funny. She laughs.

I said something funny and made Bella laugh.

I rule.

"See ya," she says.

"Okay," is all I can think to say. No wonder she practically runs back to Jacob.

I go back to my table. Emmett is gone.

"Well?" Jasper says.

I just sit there.

"Dude! What happened?"

"Nothing."

"How can that be possible? This was your chance to make a move."

"I know."

"So?"

"I don't know."

"Man," Jasper says. "That's messed up."

Now Jacob's making everyone laugh. Jacob just moved here. He shouldn't be allowed to go over there and make everyone laugh. I've known Bella and Rosalie and Alice since third grade. I've watched them grow up. I know their histories. Jacob doesn't know anything about them.

"We need strategy is all," Jasper says. "No problemo."

When Rosalie and Alice leave, I panic. What's he saying to her? What's she thinking? Is there a worse form of agony than this?

She smiled at me. But then she was gone. How did life move ahead without me?

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Well here's another take on the cafeteria incident. I know its short, but that's all the writer wrote for this chapter. I also have to cut down to updating every other day. Between school, karate, and band, just don't have the time or emotional capacity to fit everything in. But you know, lots of reviews might motivate me. Also, thank you NiZZiie, my faithful reviewer. I give you a virtual kudos bar for reviewing for almost every chapter. But, you other guys need to give me feedback too. Tell me what you think. I don't even care if it's anonymous. Love it or hate it, REVIEW!

Love ya,

Ami


	8. Bella: The Idea of Him

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this story or it's characters. I just meshed the two.

* * *

September 4th, Drafting

"This sketch is so not happening," I say.

Mr. Slater watches how I'm struggling with the T-square. I can tell he's trying not to laugh. He goes, "What's up?"

"My brain is on strike. I've had to start over, like, ten times already." We're starting the year with mechanical drawings, and each one is a fresh slice of torture. Today we're doing these Escher-type sketches of shapes that have no beginning or end.

"Take it easy," Mr. Slater says. "You'll get there." Which is of course what he would say. He's like this mid-life non-crisis hippie dude who never gets upset about anything. He has long black hair with gray streaks that he wears pulled back in a ponytail. This is a drastic fashion statement, considering we live in an upscale rural-slash-suburbia where your not allowed to wear your hair like that. Unless you're a girl. There's actually a magazine called _Weird Washington _that did an article on Mr. Slater a while ago. Apparently, he was supposed to be like the next Frank Lloyd Wright or something. But then his college roommate stole his big design plan and became this totally famous architect in New York. And Mr. Slater got stuck with us. Somehow, I don't think his life plan worked out.

"I'm nervous," I tell him. I almost rip up my paper in a fit of frantic erasing.

"About what?"

"A guy." I tell Mr. Slater everything. All of us love him. He's totally supportive and gives great advice. Which is the antithesis of my mom.

"Oh?"

"This guy Jacob."

"Who's Jacob?" Mr. Slater says. "The new kid?"

"Yeah." I say quietly.

Mr. Slater sits down on the stool next to me. "Why's he making you nervous? Did something happen?"

"No.…..it's just…it's not really him, it's more like…….the idea of him."

He waits.

"Like, I want him to be who I imagine he is." I reposition my T-square. "But what is he's not really like that? What if he's just some guy?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's not what I'm looking for."

Mr. Slater scratches his skin. "Tell me again what happened with your dad?"

I'm used to Mr. Slater's non sequiturs by now. I've had art classes with him every year. He has this special talent for remembering the most mundane details of our lives and then showing them to us when we least expect it in this way that makes us understand our lives better.

"I don't really know," I say. "I think they were too young. My mom was only sixteen when she had me. Remember?" He nods. "My dad was a senior, but his parents took him out of school, and they moved away before I was born. I don't remember ever seeing him."

"Do you want to find him?"

"No."

"Well the only way to know who Jacob is for sure is to get to know him."

"True."

"Mr. Slater!" erupts a screech from across the room. "My T-square broke!"

Mr. Slater smiles. "Good luck," he tells me.

"Thanks." It's not that he said anything astounding. But his chill approach to life always helps me minimize stress.

But two corroded sketches later, I'm back to feeling nervous. When it is all just a fantasy with Jacob, I was so impatient and excited. Now that he asked me out for real, it's like I still want it to happen but at the same time I don't. And I have lunch soon. With Jacob.

And I have an actual date this weekend.

With Jacob.

By the time Rosalie and I are walking to lunch, I'm a nervous wreck.

"So," I say. "Do you think Jacob's sitting with us again?"

"That boy is completely infatuated with you," Rosalie says. "Vicious vampires couldn't keep him away."

"What?"

"I have no idea what I just said. I think Mr. Mason permanently damaged my medulla oblongata."

"What?"

"Hey," Jacob says. He's waiting for me by the door.

"Hey," I go. But I can't really make eye contact with him. Even though we've talked on the phone the past two nights for a really long time, talking in person is way different. There's something about him that's like looking at the sun. He just looks so good. It's a miracle I don't spontaneously combust whenever I get within thirty fee of him.

Jacob leans toward me and whispers, "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh…..sure." I look over at Rosalie. "I'll be right in."

"Take your time," she says.

Rosalie goes in and sits down at our usual table. Alice's there, saving us seats. I love how we already have a usual table.

Jacob says, "I was wondering if you want to sit with my friends today."

"Um….." I look in at Alice and Rosalie.

"Cause last night? We were all hanging out at the mall, and Lauren was saying how you seem cool but, like….she doesn't really know you and stuff."

"Oh." I'm trying to like it's no big deal. But everyone knows when the boy you like wants you to meet his friends, it's a big freaking deal. Particularly if it's Lauren, who is normally oblivious to the fact that you exist. So of course I want to sit with him! But then I remind myself of the first rule of sisterhood: Best friends before boyfriends. I can't just bail on Rosalie and Alice like that. I decide to compromise. "What about next week? I promised Rose and Alice-"

"No problem," Jacob says. "Are you buying?"

I wave my lunch bag in his face.

"That would be your lunch." He smiles. His over-grown, black hair falls over his eyes. He flips it back in a sexy way.

"That would be, yeah." My mouth is all dry.

"I'll be right back." He goes to get in line.

I sit down across from Alice.

"Watch out guys," Alice says. "It looks like octopus today."

"What _is_ that stuff?" Rosalie examines her tray.

"Is it noodles?" I ask.

"You guys aren't listening! _Oc-to-pus_!" Alice screams. "It's octopus!"

"Appetizing," I say.

Rosalie goes, "Could Mr. Varner be a bigger asshole?"

"I know!" He actually gave us a pop quiz today in calc, and it's only the third day of school. Who does that? "And then he acts all shocked when no one's ready? Please."

"We really have to watch out for that guy," Rosalie says. "I have a feeling he may be even more sadistic than Mr. Mason."

"Like that's even possible," I say. "Wait. Let me tell you how-"

"Bella?"

I looked up to see that Lauren has graced me with her presence. And that would be the royal plural, since the two most popular guys are with her. Even though Jacob told me what she said, it's still hard to believe she's not here on some twisted mission to humiliate me.

I glance over at Alice. She's looking at them like she's my bodyguard and they've just threatened to kill me.

"Yeah?" I cautiously say to Lauren.

She goes, "You're talking to Jacob, right?"

The way she smiles at me seems so legit you would think she's being nice. I want to believe what Jacob said, but any second now she'll probably tell me to lay off him because he's already reserved for a gorgeous girl who actually deserves him. Instead of a nobody nerd like me.

"Yeah?" I say. Mike, who's captain of the basketball team, and Lauren's boyfriend, Tyler, smile down at me.

Mike goes, "Sweet. I always thought you were cool."

"Totally," Tyler adds. "Just, you know, shy."

Did the most popular guys in school just call me cool?

Lauren is still smiling at me as if she seeing me for the first time.

Maybe she doesn't even realize how she usually ignores me. "You should come and sit with us," she says.

Is the most popular girl in school really asking me to hang with her? This can't be real. But I say, "Yeah." anyway. It appears to be the only word I know.

Jacob comes back with his lunch. He puts his hand on my shoulder and sits down next to me. While he's talking to Mike and Tyler, I look over at Rosalie. She gives me this disapproving glare. I don't even look at Alice. I'm sure I already know what she's thinking.

"So I was about to tell Bella we should all hang out sometime," Lauren says to Jacob.

"Sure," He says.

"Cool," Lauren smiles. "We'll talk."

"Later dude," Tyler says to Jacob.

"Later."

Lauren grabs Tyler's hand. "Come on, Pooky."

I'm like, _Pooky?_

They drift off with an air of importance.

Rosalie looks over at Jacob. "Well, Pooky," she says. "You better start eating. Your octopus is getting cold."

Jacob gives Rosalie a strange look. Like he's annoyed or something. It's only for a second, but it's like he's mad at her for making fun of his friends.

He takes a huge bite of whatever it is and gags. "Uh! What is this stuff?"

"I thought octopus was your favorite?" I say.

"Yeah, but this is something else," He says. "Ostrich strips, maybe."

"No, no," Rosalie says. She samples another bite. "Eel skins. Definitely Eel skins."

"You guys are weird," Alice announces. "I'm getting a sandwich."

"Chicken," Rosalie says.

"I don't think there's chicken," Alice says.

"I'll go," I say. "I need a new sandwich. The jelly totally leaked through mine." "Get me one? Here," Jacob takes out a twenty and hands it to me. "My treat."

As I'm walking to the line, I have to pass a table of jocks. I Hold my breathe, speed up, and watch the floor. But then I glance over at them anyway. One of the girls grabs another girl's arm and points to me. Then she whispers something, and they smile at me. One of them even says, "Hey, Bella," as I walk by.

I know Rosalie and Alice aren't feeling me right now. Snobs who ignore you forever and then suddenly start acting like they've been your friends all along don't interest them. And somewhere deep down, I know they shouldn't interest me, either.

But after being a nobody for so long, it feels awesome to be a somebody. A girl could get addicted to being treated like she matters.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Long time, no see, everybody! Sorry for the delay guys! I've been working over time and schools been really troublesome lately. But, better late then never. Any way........REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!! I'll give cookies!!!

Love ya,

Ami


	9. Edward: Not That I'm Desperate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this story or it's characters. I just meshed the two.

* * *

September 4th, 7:23 p.m.

"I don't fucking believe this."

The Cure's _Disintegration _plays on repeat mode.

Jasper examines the chess board.

"I just don't fucking believe this happened," I say. "How did this happen again? What exactly did I do wrong?"

"Well, since you asked," Jasper says, "it's like this: One, you were too much of a wimp to say anything to her. Two, you went back to school with no plan. Jacob had a plan. He got Bella. You got _nada_." Jasper leans back, balancing on the back legs of the chair. "Zilch. Zero. You didn't have the balls to go up to her. Dude, I warned you this would happen."

"Thanks. I feel so much better now." I move a pawn up two spaces.

"I don't even get it. You had no problem with Tanya, and any guy would kill to nail her. What's so hard about talking to Bella?"

"She's different. It's complicated."

"Okay," Jasper says. "You fucked up. But there's hope."

"There is?"

"Totally, man. Look, I'll tell you what to do, but if I tell you, you have to swear you're gonna do it."

Jasper's practically the only person I trust for advice on getting the girl. His whole philosophy of dating has been about quantity, not quality. So he's had a variety of experiences. You can most definitely trust a person with experiences.

"And just what am I supposed to do?" I say.

"Promise you'll do it first."

"Whatever. She's already going out with Jacob."

"Man, what's with you? Why are being such a pussy?"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"You don't get it. He just asked her out, what, _Tuesday_? It's not like he's suddenly her boyfriend in two days. You have just as much a chance as he does."

"Right. Only he's the one who's with her." I move my rook. "Fucking asshole."

"You have to play it like you the most incredible guy out there." He moves his rook. "It's all about strategy."

Jasper is so kicking my ass right now. He's like this chess mastermind. We're both smart types in general, but no one else really knows this. He tries to reject academic restraints like me. At least, until his mom threatens that we can't practice at his place anymore. Then he's forced to his homework.

It's this big mystery to everyone why I choose to be such a massive slacker. The guidance counselor is always like, "Your grades are not reflective of the work you could do," and "Don't you want to make something of yourself?" As if we're going to encounter any of this in real life. Maybe if classes weren't so useless I might work up an interest. They don't get that the reason so many of us aren't into school is simply because it's boring. Why can't they make it relevant to our lives? Anyway, I make decent grades by acing all the tests and quizzes . They're always cake. Not doing homework kind of balances the whole thing out, and I end up with a B-minus or C average every year. Which is fine with me.

So now I'm trying to convince the ultimate class brain that I'm smart. Or at least smart enough for her to want to be with me.

I sigh in defeat, "Jacob's got her. I should just accept it and move on." But the thought of moving on from something I never had in the first place is depressing. "I can't move on."

"Shit, man. Force her to notice you."

"How?"

"You can strategize it so you just happen to run into her."

"Uh-huh."

"Like….you can see when she goes to her locker to switch books. Then you just figure out which way she walks after. And you can try to find out her schedule."

"So that's what I'm supposed to do? Pretend to run into her?"

"Just …..talk to her! The same way you talked to all the others, man!"

But that's the thing. All the other girls I've been involved with approach me first. I didn't really have to convince them to like me.

"See what she does," Jasper explains. "If she likes you talk some more the next day. But if she's totally repulsed, then you know she doesn't like you."

"This is your major plan?"

"No, dude. This is my typical chick-catching method. For single girls. In your case, we need more extreme."

"Like what?"

But Jasper is hesitating. "I bet if I tell you, you won't even do it."

"I'll try anything at this point." I don't have to look at the chess board to know that I'm losing this game. "Not that I'm desperate."

"No, of course not. You?" Jasper snorts.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go already."

"If you don't do it, you have to wash my car."

"I don't even know what it is yet!"

"Too bad. That's the deal."

I'm so obviously desperate. "Okay, fine. Just tell me what to do."

"And wax." "Fuck you!"

"And wax."

I pick up my king. "Fine," I tell him. "But it can't be, like, some crazy shit you know I would never do anyway."

Jasper pretends to look hurt. "Am I not your best friend?"

"Let me try to remember."

"Look, people pay for this kind of advice. Self-help books are written about this stuff, and I'm telling you for free."

"That's why I let you hang out with me," I say.

"So. Is it a deal?"

"Wait. What do get if I do it?"

"Same thing."

"Deal."

"Okay," Jasper begins. "Here's what you do."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys long time no see! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Its just I've been really busy and all. I'll try to review tomorrow. I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!! If you guys give me at least three reviews(By three different people) by tomorrow night, I update twice! Good or bad, I DON't CARE!

Love ya,

Ami


	10. Bella: This Remote Island

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this story or it's characters. I just meshed the two (and added some needed parts).

* * *

September 5th, 5:32 P.M.

"Okay." I turn over this huge shopping bag in the middle of Alice's king-sized bed. I swear, her bed is bigger than my room. "I brought my flares, my low-rise, my skinny jeans….oh, my size-eight low-rise-"

"I thought you were a size six."

"Yeah, but size eight makes my butt look smaller."

"And this is a good thing because…."

"Because my butt looks bigger than California in all the others?"

We're deciding what I should wear for my big date with Jacob tomorrow. Or, in other words, Alice's giving me things to try on and then deciding for me.

"Oh, please." Alice picks up the flares. "You look fabulous in these."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I give you bad wardrobe advice? Here." Alice holds them out. "Put these on with, um….hang on." She dives into her enormous walk-in closet. "I am now locating the shirt that will drive Jakey-poo crazy."

I laugh. But it's not funny. This reminds me of reason number seventy-three why I'm nervous about tomorrow. I know it's only the first date, but what if Jacob's expecting a lot more than I'm used to? I wonder if he can tell I'm a virgin.

I lie down on Alice's bed. I pile all the pillows on top of me. I'm freaking out. This is nothing like what I had with Eric. That was definitely _not_ a case of zsa-zsa-zsu. Whenever Eric tried to go further than I wanted, the decision was easy. I just smacked his hand away and he didn't push it. But with Jacob….

"Okay." Alice emerges with a stack of shirts. She holds out a red backless thing. "Try this first," she says.

"What," I go. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's not exactly…. me." I don't want to hurt her feelings, but sometimes we have really different ideas about what's sexy. When it comes to clothes, Alice subscribes to the Less Is More school of seduction. Where as I'm more into the Jeans and a T-Shirt Always Looks Cute way of thinking. Then again, this is new territory. I've never dated a Calvin Klein ad before.

I grab the shirt. I'm trying to figure out how it goes on when a door slams down the hall. Then there's yelling. Alice's parents are fighting. It's been happening a lot lately.

"There they go again," Alice says. "My dad just got home from a business trip. This is going to be a long one."

Her dad is always traveling. He's, like, this systems-analyst guy who gets hired by all these different companies as a consultant. He makes a ridiculous amount of money, which is why Alice has her own credit card and her mom doesn't even work. I love Alice like a sister, but I'm so jealous of her it's wrong. But maybe her life isn't all that.

"You can totally work that," she tells me.

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a belt that's masquerading as a shirt. "there's no way," I tell her. I yank it off.

Maggie hands over a navy blue silk top with sequins. "Girl, you don't realize how sexy you are. That shirt and anything else can be you if you let it." That's the thing about Alice. She dates all these gorgeous guys on her terms and has never been dumped in her life. She's had sex with two guys already and doesn't regret any of it. It's like love is this fun adventure for her, while for me it's all about wanting something you don't have.

Until now.

"Any tips?" I say.

"Sure." Alice plops herself down on a gigantic floor pillow. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…." Of course Alice told me all about the guys she's slept with. But before, sex seemed like this remote island. Now that it's a definite possibility, I need details. "What's it like? The first time?"

"I'm sorry. Since when do we sleep with guys on the first date?"

"I don't mean for tomorrow! It's….. for future reference."

"Do you think you're going to sleep with Jacob?"

"I don't know." I smile at the floor. "Maybe."

"Look at you!"

"So what's it like?"

"Well, at first it hurts."

"A lot?"

"It depends." Alice shifts on the pillow.

"Were you nervous?"

"Not really. I wanted to and….it was the right time for me."

"How did you know?"

Alice shakes her head. "I was….. I don't know. I just wanted to."

It's not like I don't want to. But I've never reached the point where I've wanted to more than I didn't want to.

"Does it hurt the whole time?" I say.

"No. Just at first. But then it gets better."

"So…what if like four months from now he's getting impatient, and I'm still not ready?"

"Then you don't do it."

"But what if I think I'm ready and we're almost doing it and then I realize I'm not and I freak out right when he's about to-"

"Chillax! Your thinking about this way to much." Alice throws a white lacy top at me. "That's the problem with you genius types. You overanalyze everything."

"I don't think I'm overanalyzing. I just-"

"Look, stop worrying so much. Just go with the flow." Alice scrutinizes my outfit. "I like the blue on you. But try this one- it's much tighter."

I take the tiny shirt and try to squeeze myself into it.

"It only matters what _you _want," Alice says. "Don't let him force you into anything."

"Right."

"Don't forget mints tomorrow. And- oh yeah! This is the shirt!"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"It's too tight." I peel it off.

"That's the point. You're wearing it."

"No, I'm not. I like the blue one."

"But the white one is so you."

"Um, no."

"Oh- you should get some condoms so you have them when you're ready. You have no idea what's out there. And you can't always expect him to have them." Alice has condoms, plus she's on the pill. She believes in doubling up on birth control.

"What if he wants me to put it on?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you do it?"

"Oh, that's easy," Alice says, like it's nothing. "First, you have to make sure you're putting it on the right way or else it won't unroll. Then you squeeze the tip to let the air out so when-

"I get it."

"Then you just unroll it. But make sure you unroll it all the way down. You don't want it to come off, believe me."

All this seems like to much. Figuring out which way to unroll a condom in the dark and how much it's going to hurt and how I'm going to feel after. Is it worth all the drama?

I steer the conversation back to the date. "Okay, so mints. What else?"

"Don't act all shy when you see The Look. You know your dying to make out with him."

"Finally," I say. "Familiar territory."

"Oh, yeah, like Eric ever gave you The Look." Alice scoffs. She's convinced that a person can't be smart and passionate and president of the chess club. Two out of three, maybe.

"It wasn't his fault I wasn't more attracted to him," I sniff.

"It also wasn't his fault he wasn't attractive. Big whoop."

"Oh! He's cute!"

Alice raises an eyebrow at me.

"Sort of," I mumble. I glance at the clock. "It's getting late." I shove my jeans back into the bag. "I better go."

"Hey," Alice says when I'm in her doorway.

I turn around just in time to catch the pink shirt that's flying toward me.

On the way down the hall, I pass her parent's room. Their voices are lower, but they're still fighting. I consider listening at the door, but that's tacky. Anyway, I don't want to know. I'm not ready to find out that the only parental role models I've ever had aren't happy after all.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Awww, poor Alice. I sadly know what she's going through. Anyway, pretty interesting conversations those two have, eh? If any of you were offended, I'm sorry. But I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Good or Bad, Your Reviews Makes Us Better Writers. Also, in case you didn't know, Zsa-Zsa-Zsu means the feeling you get when you meet someone you really really like.

Love ya guys,

Ami

P.S. Thank you M1nk for the positive review. Internet Kudos for U!


	11. Edward: Living Proof of the Impossible

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this story or it's characters, I just meshed the two.

* * *

September 5th, 9:43 a.m.

I never thought talking to a girl would be this hard.

At least we have Music Theory together. The problem is that we were put into pairs the first day, so I never get to talk to Bella. She sits all the way across the room with Rosalie. I could always go up to her after class or something. But it's not that simple. How exactly do you get a girl who likes someone else to like you instead?

Jasper's philosophy is if a girl likes someone and you want her to like you, you should watch what the guy, who she likes, does. Then whatever you see him doing around her, do that. The logic is that since the girl likes this guy so much, she's automatically into the kind of things he does. Jasper's big plan for me is to do the same exact thing that Jacob did. So all I have to do is go up to Bella, talk to her for a few minutes, and then ask her out. Since it's only been three days since Jacob dropped the bomb, I'm not technically scamming on some other guy's girl. And Jacob is an asshole who doesn't deserve to be with Bella. And Bella isn't some random girl.

But I still haven't come up with a feasible enough excuse to talk to her. So I've decided to accidentally-on-purpose cross her path in the hall. Emmett found out from Fred that Bella had drafting third period. There's only one way Bella can walk to drafting. So I've scoped out the staircase where some serious serendipity is about to go down. Today's the day.

When second period is almost over, I start packing my bag on the sly. The instant the bell rings, I sprint out of class. The halls are clear. I station myself at the bottom of the small staircase that leads down to the art studio.

I wait.

People moving by bump into me.

I wait some more.

And then I see her.

I start to walk up the stairs.

She starts to walk down.

She looks a me.

I smile at her.

My lip sticks to the front of my tooth.

I say, "Hey."

And that's when I trip. My books go flying all over.

I never thought it was possible to fall up stairs. But here I am. Living proof of the impossible.

I put my hands out to break my fall. My fingers slip on a stair. Some kids behind me run up, pushing me over. I bang my head against the wall. Random pages from my binder, which popped open when it smacked against the floor, are scattered for what appeared to be miles in every direction.

Bella bends down to help me up. "Are you okay?" she says.

I get up quickly like it's no big deal. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Every time I see you, your bumping your head!"

And every time I see you, I wish my headboard was bumping against the wall. With you in my bed.

The bell rings.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bella says.

"Yeah."

"Do you want help picking up your stuff?"

"Oh. Did something fall?"

Bella laughs. That's a good sign. Most girls don't get my sense of humor.

"That's okay," I tell her. "Thanks though."

"Okay, well….see you."

"Later."

I watch her walk away. Here was my chance and I blew it. And I looked like a spaz for nothing.

Could I _be _a bigger loser?

* * *

By the time all of my papers are shoved into my binder, I realize I should be in pre-calc. I'm mad late. Well, what do they expect? We do have lives here. Whoever established that there should only be five minutes between periods was obviously designing this rule for a school with like ten students. Sometime around 1901. Not that I'm ever in a rush to get to class on time. But still.

The teachers couldn't be more clueless about our lives. The more I think about this as I walk to class, the more annoyed I get. Like, now I'm late, and Mr. Varner is going to ask me for a pass, and I don't have one, and he's going to be all, "Why are you late?" And what am I supposed to say? "Oh, sorry, Mr. Varner. I was just acting like this deranged stalker, and then I had to humiliate myself in front of that one girl I'm dying to get. The humiliation part took longer than I thought." Yeah, that'll work.

I walk into class like I'm not guilty to anything.

Everyone stares at me.

I sit down.

Mr. Varner quits speaking in the middle of a sentence. He glares at me.

It's very quiet.

I open my notebook to a new page. I write the date like nothing's wrong.

"Mr. Cullen?" says Mr. Varner.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a pass?"

It's like they all read from the same script.

"No," I say. But what I really want to do is jump out of my chair and yell, "Don't you think if I had a fucking pass I would have fucking given it to you when I walked through the fucking door?!" I would then slam my notebook shut and stomp out the door in a triumphant huff. But he'll harass me more if I do that.

Then he goes, "Why are you late?"

"Sorry," I say.

Everyone is still staring at me.

"I appreciate you apology, but that doesn't answer my question."

"I was in the bathroom."

"Without a bathroom pass?"

That's right. It was an emergency." I shake my head dramatically. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

Everyone giggles. Mr. Varner looks embarrassed.

"Next time your late, make sure you have a pass." He goes back to talking about something that is, I assume, of vital importance to our lives.

After a few minutes of everyone writing down what he writes and no one raising their hand to answer his questions, Mr. Varner says, "Take out you homework. Let's go over number nine."

Everyone rustles in their notebooks and produces pages that my be homework or are just posing as homework until Mr. Varner discovers that they are, in fact, not homework. I don't even pretend to look for something that I would never have.

Mr. Varner looks at me. "Where is you homework?" he demands.

"I don't have it." I never have it and he knows it. How long is it going to take him to get it?

"Why not?" he barks.

"I wouldn't want to shock you with unprecedented behavior."

It's so quiet I can actually hear the water running in the fountain outside.

Mr. Varner slowly walks over to me as if twenty other kids weren't in the room.

He's pink.

He is fuming.

He leans on my desk and says, "I don't like your tone."

"I wasn't aware that I had a particular tone." I say.

"Don't get smart with me!" he threatens.

I'm vaguely aware that this is escalating into a situation. Mr. Varner should come with a Parental Advisory sticker. If he thinks being late and not doing homework is such a life-or-death situation, this dude seriously needs to brush up on his current events.

Mr. Varner picks up his hall pass, which is a huge protractor with his name on it, and whips is at me. "Go to the guidance office," he says. "I'll be there after class."

I take the pass. I close my note book. What would be the point of protesting?

When I get to the guidance office, Ms. Pope notices me right away. She's practically the only adult here who cares about what happens to us.

"Hi, Edward," She smiles. "Want a Jolly Rancher?"

"No, thanks."

"Are you here to see me?"

"Well, yeah, but not by choice," I tell her.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Why don't you have a seat?"

I sit in the big stuffed chair. Her office has lots of posters and plants and stuff animals. The radio plays classical music.

"So," she says. "What's up?"

"I was late to pre-calc, and Mr. Varner told me to come here and wait for him."

Ms. Pope scrunches her eyes up like she's confused. "Why would he want you to come all the way here just because you were late?"

"I didn't have a pass."

"Okay…"

"You always have to have a pass with Mr. Varner or he has a conniption."

"Why didn't you have a pass?

"Because I was just late."

"And why were you late?"

There's no way to explain this without telling Ms. Pope the whole story about Bella. I mean, that's what guidance counselors are for, but its too embarrassing to go into it with her. So I say, "I lost track of time."

"But your wearing a watch."

"I just… wasn't paying attention."

"Yes, that seems to be the story again this year." Ms. Pope picks up one of those squishy stress balls from her desk. "I've already gotten a few complaints from a few of your teachers that your not doing you homework. Are you planning to keep up the same trend this year?"

"You know me. Homework is against my religion."

"And what religion is that?"

"Dadaism."

"Dadaism isn't a religion," she says. "It's a cult."

"You mean they didn't tell me this whole time?"

"Edward, if we could be serious for a few minutes here, I'd really like to know what you intend to do about graduating with a decent transcript."

"Other than doing it?"

"What makes you think you'll get into a good college without doing all your work?"

"I always have at least a C average. You know that."

"Yes, but why are you satisfied with that? Especially when we both know you could be doing so much better?"

"I'm fine with it," I tell her.

Ms. Pope sighs and shakes her head. "There's a lot more to life than just getting by, Edward."

"It works for me," I say.

"A person with an SAT score of 1450 should have a much higher GPA." She smiles. "But I'm sure we can find some colleges that would be thrilled to have you."

"But-"

"Stop." Ms. Pope interrupts. We've had this conversation before. She's been on my case about college since I met her freshmen year. I told her I wasn't interested in going to college. She told me that I'd realize the error of my ways. Which so far hasn't happen. "I'm serious. Just think about it. Hard."

"Okay." I give her the wide-eyed, optimistic look.

The look works. "You know where to find me."

* * *

In Music Theory, I'm all frustrated from the conference with Mr. Varner and the dean and then writing an essay entitled "Why What I Did Was Wrong and Why It Will Never Happen Again." And now my pen is all blotchy. Cheap pens suck. I write a reminder on my hand to get decent pens after school. Then I glance over at Bella. She's laughing at something Rosalie said.

And that's when it suddenly hits me. A plan that will actually work. I won't have to pose as a deranged stalker with zero potential anymore. Bella can see me for who I really am.

It does involve some initial risk, though. In order for this to work, I have to talk to Rosalie.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I meant to update, like, last Sunday, but of course Fanfiction's login system was down. I just found out it was back today. So here's chapter 10!!! I plan on updating again tomorrow, so stay alert. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! GOOD OR BAD, THEY MAKE US BETTER WRITERS!!!!!

Love ya,

Ami


	12. Bella: When You Connect

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or it's characters, I just meshed the two.

* * *

September 6th, 3:34 pm

I decided that the only way I can possibly calm my nerves before Jacob is supposed to pick me up in three hours, twenty-five minutes, and seventeen seconds is to work on my sketchbook. So I fill a glass with water, grab my colored pencils and watercolors, and go sit on the front porch. Everything else I need is already sitting on the wicker couch- glitter, glue, scissors, _Jane_ magazines, CD player, and _Creative Visualization_. I'm at the part where I have to make a treasure map of my ideal relationship. The concept is that if I physically create a descriptionof the boy I want, if I can see him that clearly in my heart and in my mind, then I'll be more open to him coming into my life. Of course, I already think this guy is Jacob, so I'm imagining how I want him to be from the little I already know about him. When he's my boyfriend, I can show him this later, and we'll laugh about how I knew him even before I knew him.

With my favorite James Taylor CD playing, I use yellow to paint a border around the page, which makes the whole page look like it's lit up. So far my treasure map is a collage of words I cut out of magazines and glues at all different angles around the page. Words like "romantic" and "smart" and "cute" and "introspective". I shade around some of the words with a pink colored pencil. I smudge the pink into light blue.

I spread glitter over the border. Then I write about the way I want to feel when I'm with this awesome boy. Like I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Like I'm the most important thing in his life.

I flip through this month's _Jane_, looking for more words and images to describe him. I cut out a couple sitting on a hill, watching the sunset. I cut out "irresistible" and "funny". I cut out a yin-yang symbol. James sings how the secret of love is all about opening up your heart. And then I imagine an absolutely perfect date happening tonight, with romance and excitement and the euphoria that happens when you connect with the person your meant to be with. Not that I've ever experienced that feeling. But I can imagine how intense it is.

* * *

At dinner, I'm feeling really confident. Jacob told me I looked great when he picked me up, and he held my hand for half the movie. He even said how he'd been looking forward to tonight all week. So I ask the thing I've been dying to know all summer.

"Why didn't you call me this summer?"

"I was staying with my uncle at my old reservation in Boulder. I had a summer job set up there before I moved, so it was just easier for me to go back than trying to find something here."

Knowing that there was an actual reason he didn't call me is the best part of the night. "If I'd been here," Jacob says, leaning toward me and reaching for my hand across the table, "I would have definitely called you."

I am insanely happy.

But I'm still nervous about the inevitable kiss later. I wish that I wasn't nervous so I could be hungry, When I'm telling the waitress what I want, I'm all weirded out about Jacob watching me. For some reason, I always feel self-conscious about ordering food.

"So," I say.

Jacob smiles at me.

I smile at him.

And I can't think of one single thing to say.

"I'm so glad we had a little sunshine yesterday," Jacob says. "All the rain is killing me."

"Does it rain in Colorado?"

"Not really. It's too dry and hot for it to rain." He says. "But, that's okay. You don't really feel the heat."

"Oh, yeah! I remember that from earth science. It's like… when the air is dry, it has less water vapor, so there's room for your sweat to evaporate."

"So why don't you feel as hot?"

"Because when your sweat evaporates, that's how you cool off."

"I knew that." He smiles at me. "I was just seeing if you did."

Then Jacob talks about basketball, explaining the rules and special techniques and stuff. I'm so not into sports, but I let him go on because he's gorgeous. Then the food arrives. And the worst thing happens. When I reach for the mustard, I knock over his soda. Jacob jumps out of the booth before it pours all over his lap. But his sleeve is soaked.

"Oh!" I yell. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Jacob says.

I pull a bunch of napkins out of the napkin holder. "Here, let me-"

"No, it's okay. I got it."

When he comes back from the bathroom, I still can't think of anything interesting to say.

Then Jacob's like, "What are you thinking about?"

"I like that photo," I tell him. It's of an old cobblestone street somewhere that feels like Europe. With lots of plants hanging out of the windows.

"Oh." He points behind me. "I like that one."

When I turn around to see it, I'm like, _He has to be joking_. It's a loud, annoying painting of a boring landscape. Totally impersonal and with stupid colors. It reminds me of the guy on PBS who does these really gross paintings and you're supposed to paint along with him. As if you would want to.

"Yeah, right," I laugh.

"No," Jacob says. "I'm serious."

"Oh!" I look at it again. "Well, yeah. It's nice." It is not nice. It is horrendous. But everyone knows that people in a relationship should have different interests. You can't expect someone to like all the same things you do.

"You know," He says chewing, "I didn't think you would go out with me."

"Why not?"

"Like, you went out with Eric, and he's…really…smart."

"So then why'd you ask for my number?"

"I always thought you were cute. Remember when I sat next to you at the junior meeting?"

I nod. If only he knew how many details I remember.

"I was hoping you liked me. But I didn't know if I was smart enough for you."

"But your smart!"

"Yeah." He squeezes my hand. "But you are absolutely brilliant." He lets my hand go and touches my cheek. "And really cute, too."

I am insanely happy.

When the check comes, I remember what Alice said to do. She said since Jacob asked me out, he should be the one to pay. And that I shouldn't offer to pay for my half the way I usually do.

I bite my lip. My lips are dry and crackly. And of course I didn't bring any Chap Stick. So I have to think of a way to lick them without Jacob noticing before we kiss later.

Jacob pays. I exhale.

I kind of blank out during the ride to my house. Neither one of us is talking much. I'm way too nervous about the kiss. He must be, too.

We hold hands walking to the porch. Then we're standing on the porch. The light is on. I look over at my neighbors' yard to see if anyone's watching.

"Thanks for dinner. And the movie. I had a good time."

"Your welcome," Jacob says. "I had a good time, too."

I look up at him. His dark eyes look black in the night. I can't tell what he's thinking.

I wait for the rest to happen.

Jacob leans toward me. I lean toward him.

And then he kisses me.

On the _cheek._

Jacob says, "So…..see you Monday."

"Yeah," I say. "See you."

Even after he's gone, I'm still standing there. Still waiting for my real kiss.

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** Sorry about the wait guys. My band got a last minute gig, and I was gone all Saturday night. But I plan on updating within the next two days so watch out! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Love ya,

Ami


	13. Edward: More Determined Than Ever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or it's characters, I just meshed the two.

* * *

September 6th, 7:58 p.m.

"That's a fucking awesome plan," Jasper Announces. He twangs the strings of his bass, tuning up again.

"Why do you have to have a plan?" Emmett asks. "Why can't you just ask her out?"

This makes Jasper defensive. The man likes his plans. "What's wrong with having a plan?" Jasper says. "Three years ago when everyone thought The Cure was going to break up, _Bloodflowers _came out. Why? Because they had a plan. And they acted on it. And now look."

"Fine," Emmett says. "But when Eddie freaks her out by acting like a psychotic stalker, can I say I told you so?"

"You _are _sort of obsessed," Jasper tells me.

"I don't know what my problem is," I say. I've been trying not to think about the fact that Bella and Jacob are out together right now. I keep messing up my chords and forgetting how the lyrics go. Sad, because I'm the one who wrote them.

"Dude," Jasper says. "Stop stressing. Remember what you're capable of. Tanya's wet panties were on the floor before you could say ribbed or glow-in-the-dark."

"You my hero, dog," Emmett says.

I only think about having sex with Bella once every three seconds. But talking about her that way with the guys seems like I'm disrespecting her. I've told them everything about the other girls I've been with. But it's different now.

Emmett clashes the cymbals. "Are we doing this or what?"

We're working on our set for the Battle of the Bands. Actually, we only get to play one song. Two if we make it to the final round. But we're still narrowing it down.

We go through this Led Zeppelin number Jasper's convinced will rule. Then Jasper says, "This is the one." I kind of disagree though. His vocals aren't sounding all that.

"I think one with a drum solo would be better," Emmett says from behind the drums.

"Oh, really?" Jasper says. "And why's that?"

"It's heavy drum sessions that shake up the scene. Everyone knows this." Emmett taps his sticks together.

"Then how come-"

"Jasper Whitlock!"

The sound of Jasper's mom indicates that practice is over. Since it's Saturday, we can practice until she gets home from doing errands. We also get the garage from after school until she gets home from work. Then it's time for dinner and homework. At least, it is for Jasper. Ever since his dad left 5 years ago, his mom has been hovering over him like a dark cloud with a perpetual absence of a silver lining. If he doesn't do all his homework, we can't use the garage. She even checks it over and everything. So his grades are pretty good. But he's a slacker at heart, like me and Emmett.

The door swings open. Light from the kitchen filters in.

"Hi, boys."

"Hi, Ms. Whitlock," Emmett and I say together.

Her heels click across the cement floor as she walks toward us. "How's the world-famous Midnight Sun this evening?"

I get a little thrill whenever I hear anyone say the name of our band. I thought of it myself. It's a whole lot better than What Would Jesus Do, which is what Emmett wanted. Or Jasper's idea, the Jeans Creamers. I guess out bend is sort of weird. We've been described as "out there." But I really feel like we're on the verge of a breakthrough. Plus, we have a reputation for kicking ass with our classic rock covers. So the gigs we play are mainly class reunions and pre-midlife-crisis birthday parties and even some pool party and barbeque-type events in the summer. Which don't suck since we always get paid really well. Emmett has been lining up more gigs for this year. And of course Jasper is organizing plans to record our demo.

"Making progress," I say.

Ms. Whitlock rubs Jasper's face. "What's this on your face" she says.

"Ma!" Jasper yells. He jerks away. "Get off!"

"What is that?" She touches his face again.

"Nothing!" Jasper slaps her hand away. "God!"

"Aren't you using the Clearasil I got you?"

"_Ma! _Jeez!"

"Okay, okay." She heads back towards the kitchen. "Take care, boys."

"We'll try," Emmett says.

Ms. Whitlock gives Emmett a funny look. She closes the door.

"I swear, it's like her sole purpose in life is to humiliate me," Jasper says.

Emmett shrugs. "yeah, but that's parents."

We start packing up.

"You guys wanna chill at the mall?" Jasper says. He gets off easy on non-school nights. And my curfew isn't until one.

"Sure," I say.

"I can't," Emmett says. "I'm still on lockdown."

Emmett is grounded, like, every other week. He's always doing something stupid. This time it was chucking his dad's bowling ball through the window while demonstrating his stance to this chick he was trying to impress. Real impressive.

Jasper and I decide to take my car. As I drive, Jasper yammers on about all his elaborate plans for the band's inevitable success.

When we're sitting at the food court with enough fried food to feed a small country, Jasper says, "We've got to get your mind off things." He's looking at something over my shoulder. "And I think I know how."

I turn around. And that's when I see them.

Tanya and Maria are slumming it in line at Cinnabon. If this were last year, it would have been perfect. I was nailing Tanya, and Jasper's been trying to get with Maria for a long time.

I'm tempted for a second. How easy it would be. How good she looks. But hooking up with Tanya again would be such a pain. She'd start nagging about how she wants to be my girlfriend. Then she'd start demanding to spend more time with me. It's a road I don't want to go down again.

"I'm out," I say. I stand up and get my garbage together.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Jasper looks at me like I'm insane.

"Can you get home okay?" I ask.

He glances over at Maria. "Definitely."

"See you."

"Later."

Walking across the parking lot, I'm more determined than ever. There's no way I'm giving up. It has to happen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been a long time. I apologize for not updating in a while, but I had a lot of variables in my life that I had to take care of. However, Now I'm Back! And the next chapter will be posted within the next 2 days, so WATCH OUT!!!

Also…..REVIEW!!!! Its makes the World go round!

Love Ya,

Ami

P.S. Did anyone see Wolverine this weekend? If you did, tell me your thoughts!

* * *


	14. Bella: Yin and Yang

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the story or it's characters. I just meshed the two.

* * *

September 8th, 12:33 p.m.

"How many calories does a banana have?" Lauren says.

"Eighty," Jessica says. She picks some fuzz off Mike's shirt.

I can't believe I'm sitting at Jacob's table and his friends are actually treating me like I'm good people. And Jacob made me feel included right away. I felt sort of bad ditching Alice and Rosalie, but they said it was okay as long as I still eat with them sometimes.

Jacob puts his arm around me. "Are you gonna eat your Ho Ho?"

I was so looking forward to this Ho Ho. But peeking at the other girls' tray, I detect a substantial lack of desserts. I don't want to be eating my Ho Ho with everyone staring at me.

"No," I say. "You can have it."

Glancing around the cafeteria, I can tell that a lot of other kids are noticing me sitting over here. It's nice to finally feel accepted.

* * *

By Music Theory, I'm drifting happily along in a pink bubble.

"What's up with Edward?" Rosalie asks.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been staring at you since he walked in the door. Don't you notice anything?"

I look over at Edward. He quickly looks away.

"Drool much?" Rosalie says.

"I was only seeing if he was looking at me!"

"Protest much?"

"Okay, people!" Mr. Hornby says, clapping his hands together. "Let's move on to scales." He sits down at the piano and begins to play. We're supposed to hum along. While we hum, I look at Edward. He's really tall, like may be six-two, which you can tell by the way he's folded up in his chair. His hair is a dark bronze color and his skin is very pale. Like yin and yang. I'm drawn to those eyes again. They're big and green. Like shiny emeralds.

Edward catches me looking at him. When he sees me, his eyes get even bigger. He looks serious and contemplative. If I didn't already know about him, I'd think he was extremely intelligent. Which is usually the main thing that turns me on about a guy. But Edward's a total slacker. His confidence is amazing, though. His expression says, _I'm looking at you because I want to and I don't care if you know it._

It's really weird, but for a few seconds we're both just staring at each other. Why is it that when I look at him now, it's like I'm seeing him for the first time?

I look away.

I forget what we're suppose to be doing. Rosalie jams her elbow into my side, and I start humming along like I didn't miss anything. For the rest of class, I refuse to look over at Edward. But I can feel him staring at me.

After class, I take a long time getting my stuff together. I'm seeing if Edward will try to talk to me again. My stuff only consists of a notebook and a book and a pencil, so I pretend to look for something in my notebook. I'm in a state of panic until I see Edward leave.

Why am I so disappointed that he didn't say anything to me?

As Rosalie and I are walking out, she goes, "What was _that_ about?"

"What?"

"Oh, please. Like you don't know."

"I don't."

"Like you weren't staring at him for the whole class," Rosalie says. "What? Did he reprogram your brain so that you can't think straight?" Rosalie says this in a nasty tone. That's because she hates anyone like Edward. People who don't do anything and still pass severely annoy her. She can't understand why anyone would want to slack off like that. I mean, Rosalie's so dedicated to being first in our class that she doesn't even mind not being allowed to date. Plus, she apparently has no interest in romance. Which could be because she's convinced her parent's stopped having sex in 1989. But Rosalie would definitely not understand why I already feel like there's something between me and Edward. Not that I even understand.

"Hmm? I really don't know what you're talking about." It feels like I'm floating out of the room instead of walking.

"Fine. Be that way," Rosalie says. "You know you'll tell me eventually." She whisks off to her locker without saying bye.

I lift my bag out of my locker and try to figure out what I need to take home. But I can't even remember what I did today. I think it's Monday. So Rosalie, as usual, is right. But here's the question: Why is the boy who is taking over my brain Edward instead of Jacob?

"Hey," Jacob says. "Need a ride home?"

"Oh," I say, startled. I wasn't expecting to see him again today. "Yeah." I rearrange my sketchbook so I can also fit my enormous calc book in my bag .

"Here," Jacob says, gently pushing me up against a locker. "Let me get that for you." He takes my bag and puts it on the floor.

He leans into me. He runs his hand down my waist. He presses up against me.

He puts his lips on mine.

This is it. He's finally kissing me. For real.

I'm not sure if this kiss is life-altering, the way I was hoping it would be. But at least it's finally happening.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry i haven't updated in a really long time. I've been busting my ass this summer taking extra classes. But regular school's back and i have time to take a breath. I'll try to update soon and as always: REVIEW! Even if you don't like it.**

**Love ya,**

**Ami**


	15. Edward: Something Real

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the story or its characters. I just meshed the two and tweaked it.

* * *

September 8th, 3:41 p.m.

"Rosalie?" I say.

She's working on her locker combination.

"Rosalie?" I say, a little louder.

She has that jumpy reaction you get when somebody scares you.

"You scared me," she says.

"Sorry. It's just that you didn't hear me."

"So that's a reason to scare someone?"

I really hope that Rosalie gets easier to deal with in the very immediate future.

"Can I talk to you?" I say.

"You already are."

"Not here. Can we go somewhere?"

"Uh…" She eyes me suspiciously. "Like the courtyard?"

"Okay."

"Just give me a minute."

I stand there watching Rosalie cram her bag with more books and notebooks than I've probably had in my entire life.

"That's amazing," I say.

"What?"

"How much you have to take home. Isn't your bag mad heavy?"

"Yup." Rosalie slams her locker and spins the number wheel on her lock. "Let's go."

We walk to the courtyard, which is in the opposite direction of the main doors. This is a good thing because it means we don't have to risk running into Bella and the asshole.

Outside, we sit on a bench.

"So," Rosalie says.

"So," I say. I clear my throat. "I'm not really sure where to begin."

"The beginning's always a good place."

I try to remember what I'm supposed to say. I had this great speech all planned. But after the way Bella was looking at me in class just now, I'm all distracted.

"I know Bella's going out with Jacob, but…..do you think I'd have a chance with her?"

"Um. I don't think you're exactly her type. No offense."

"It's just…she's been sort of looking at me in class so…."

"She was probably just trying to figuring out why you where looking at her."

So I guess I wasn't all that inconspicuous. "But do you think there's a chance she might like me?"

"I couldn't tell you."

"You don't know?"

"Look," Rosalie says. "Bella's my best friend. Even if she told me she liked you, I couldn't tell you."

"She said she likes me?"

"No, I said _if _she said she did, I couldn't tell you," Rosalie sighs. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Wouldn't you want to know if someone liked you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It would be useless information. I'm not allowed to date."

"Oh."

Anyone else would be completely mortified to admit what she just said. But Rosalie sits there, scuffing her shoes against the ground like it's nothing.

"Is that it?" she says. "You just want to know if she likes you?"

"No," I squint at the sun.

"Then why?"

I turn to look at her. This is Bella's best friend. Maybe if she sees that I'm for real, she'll help me. But Emmett is right. I don't want to come off like some demented lunatic, all liking a girl so much who I don't even know.

"The thing is…I think I might…like her."

"Yeah," Rosalie says. "I think I got that part."

"I know it sounds crazy and she obviously likes Jacob, but I like her."

Probably for the first time in her life, Rosalie says nothing.

"That's why I want to know if you think I have a chance with her."

"That's interesting, because last time I checked you weren't even friends."

"We're not. I mean, we talked last year. Sort of." I sound like an idiot. But I don't care. "And she's too good for Jacob. The guy's a dickhead. He's-" I could go on. But now's not the time.

"I don't really know Jacob, but Bella didn't even sit with us in lunch today. I'm getting the feeling that he needs a lot of attention."

"I'd definitely be more flexible about that."

"But you don't even know her," Rosalie says. "How can you like someone you don't even know?"

"But see, that's the thing. I feel like I already know her. Haven't you ever felt so connected with someone that you just click right away?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, you should try it sometime." I give her my most charming smile. "It'll change your life."

Rosalie gives me weird look. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I'm hoping you'll help me. And I trust you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't I?"

"No, you can. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Now for the hard part. "There's this other thing I want to ask you…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you switch partners with me in Music Theory?"

"What? No! And be with Robert? Are you completely insane?"

"Not completely. Just enough to ask you for a huge favor that would change my life."

"No, that is way beyond a favor. I'd say this request would require you to be my personal slave the year."

"Hey, if this works out, I'll be your personal slave for life."

"Why should I help you?" she says.

I try to find the right words to make her see that this has to happen. "It would give us a chance to find out if this is what I think it is."

"And what's _that_?"

I take a deep breath. "Something real," I say.

Rosalie doesn't say anything.

"So?" I slide off the bench. I kneel on the ground. I reach out for her hand. She laughs. "Will you do it?"

"I'm not saying I like this," Rosalie says.

"Of course not." I shake my head violently.

"You don't even know her. And your weird. And you're not her type."

"All True." I nod vigorously.

"I'm only doing this because Bella's my best friend." Rosalie stands up and swings her bag over her shoulder.

"Deal?" I say.

"Deal," she says.

We shake on it.

* * *

I raced to the music room. Mr. Hornby's still there, all hunched over his desk. I've never really talked to him. He's notorious for throwing a tantrum at the most minor thing. I heard he even takes off points for yawning. So I have to be extra careful on how I play this. Of particular difficulty will be constantly reminding myself not to call him Mr. Horny. Which is naturally what everyone calls him. And its probably true because he has, like, ten kids.

I knock on the open door.

"Yes?" He looks up from a stack of papers.

"Sorry to bother you. I was-"

"Did you just get here?"

No. I've been under the piano this whole time. "Yeah. I'm….I have a quick question for you."

Mr. Hornby grumbles. He motions me over.

I go over to his desk and sit in the chair across from him.

"What can I do for you?" he asks.

"It's about class. I was wondering if I could switch partners."

"Is there a problem with Robert?"

"No. Well actually yeah. Not that he's the problem."

Mr. Hornby waits.

"It's kind of complicated," I say. In my rush to get here, I forgot to figure out what to say.

"I think I know what's going on."

"You do?" How can he possibly know? Is it that obvious?

"I'm not as out of it as you think," he says. "I am rather observant, you know ."

"Oh…yeah, absolutely." So the guy's been watching me lust over Bella this whole time?

"It's not easy being in your position." He sighs. "I've been there myself."

Mr. Hornby is, like, the last teacher I want to hear this from. Not that I want to here about any of my teachers' sex lives.

"I should have seen this coming," he says.

This guy is good. He must have hormonal fluctuation radar. My readings fly right off the chart every time I look at Bella.

"Robert's not, how should I put this delicately, the sharpest crayon in the box."

"Huh?"

"You have an outstanding talent, Edward. I realize that Robert's not up to snuff."

"Oh." This would be my current partner, Robert Garten. From that horrible incident in the locker room last year. I still feel bad for him. And how Jacob was part of it all.

"Can you hang in there until the end of the marking period? He'll be transferring out of the class at that time. I think he's realized he's not too musically inclined."

"Uh….I was sort of hoping for tomorrow."

"Well, I'll be making changes at the end of the marking period, but I can't do anything until then. In the meantime, maybe some of your talent will rub off on him."

The end of the marking period isn't until next month. I have no idea how I am going to last that long. But I have to play it cool.

"Maybe," I say.

Mr. Hornby opens a notebook." Let's see. There are some other changes I want to make, so let's get all of this down. Who should I pair you up with? If I switch Paula with Graham-"

"Actually I have an idea."

"Oh?" Mr. Hornby looks up fro his page. "What's that?"

"Well I was thinking that Rosalie and Bella are both really smart and they're together. And that's kind of hogging all the brain power you know?"

He laughs. " I get the picture."

"And I'm trying to do a lot better this semester, for college apps and all. So if-"

"Aha!" He announces like he just solved the Bermuda Triangle mystery. "I can put you with Rosalie." He starts to write that down.

"No!" I yell.

Mr. Hornby raises and eyebrow at me.

"I mean I was thinking that it would be….better if you put me with Bella."

Any particular reason for that?"

"Yeah." The lie comes to me quickly. "She told me…she…we were talking about my music and she's really into what I'm doing and we're both into Vivaldi's quartets and-"

"Aha! I like those myself. Fine." He writes that down.

"Okay, well…" I get up.

"Thanks for being honest with me, Edward"

I only feel a little guilty.

* * *

I drive to Jasper's house. I barge into his room without knocking.

"Don't mind me," Jasper says. "I just live here."

"Dude," I say. "It's done."

"What?"

"The plan! Bella's my partner!"

"Shit!"

"I know but not until next month."

"No worries," Jasper says. "Until then you always have GirlOnGirl. com."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 15!!!! (FAKE APPLAUSE !!!) Well at least Edward's making some progress with getting closer to Bella. But, how will Bella feel about this new seating arrangement? You'll see next chapter...... which should be out by Wednesday night. Also,.....PLEASE REVIEW! The more people that review, the faster I'll update. Love it, hate it, Review It!!**

**Love ya,**

**Ami**


	16. Bella: My Everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or it's characters. I just meshed to the two.

* * *

September 8th 5:17 p.m.

The phone rings while I'm resisting the impulse to blowtorch my calculus book.

"Hello?" I say.

"You are not going to believe this."

"What?"

"Edward likes you."

"_What?"_

"Edward? You know, the guy who's been staring at you? The same guy you've been staring at? Does any of this sound familiar?"

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"What!"

"Yeah. It's crazy. But not entirely surprising."

"Rose, _what happened?"_

"He came up to me after school and said he wanted to talk. So we went out to the courtyard, and he told me he liked you. And he wanted me to switch partners with him in class so he could be with you."

"Oh my god," I say. "Doesn't he know I'm going out with Jacob?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't really care."

"Jacob kissed me"

"When?"

"After school. In the hall."

"So you were probably kissing Jacob at the exact moment Edward was telling me he likes you. Fascinating."

"Oh my god."

"How was it?"

"What?"

"The kiss."

When I told Alice and Rosalie about Jacob kissing me on the cheek, I explained that I was sure the real kiss would be life-altering. "It was…nice," I say.

"Nice? Just nice?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened to earth-shattering?"

"Life-altering."

"Whatever."

"I don't know."

"Wow. So it looks like Mr. Looking for Something Real has a chance after all."

"What?"

"Edward said you're his _something real_."

"What!"

"Then he-damn. I have to go. My mom is kvetching because I haven't spent the last five minutes doing homework."

"Wait!" I yell.

"What?"

"What did you tell Edward about switching?"

"I told him it was fine with me. I doubt Mr. Hornby will go for it, though."

"Why?"

"Please. You know how he is about-"

"No, I mean why did you say okay to Edward?"

"Oh," Rosalie says. "Why not?"

"Spill."

"What are you talking about? You don't want to be with Edward?"

"No. Yes. I mean, no! I'm not saying that."

"So what's the problem then?"

"Why would you even agree to talk to him?" I say. "Since when do you sit around and talk to guys like Edward?"

"Everything is not as it seems," Rosalie says cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'd love to fill you in on all the details, but my mom is literally pulling the phone away from my ear as we speak. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Rosalie!"

"Have fun with all the calc."

After she hangs up, I call Alice and tell her everything Rosalie said.

Alice's like, "Edward who?"

"Edward Cullen! You Know….from art last year?"

"Oh, yeah! He has gorgeous eyes."

"I am aware of this."

"But so does Jacob."

"I am aware of this also."

"So, what…are you interested in Edward now?"

"No! I like Jacob. Obviously. How long did I wait for him to ask me out?"

"Jacob is totally gorgeous."

"I know."

"And he adores you."

"I know. And he kissed me after school!"

"Yay! How was it?"

"Nice."

Alice is quiet.

"Hello?" I say.

"Not life-altering?"

"I just wanted it to be…I don't know. It's like I have these really high expectations and then.."

"I used to do the same thing," Alice says. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"So what happened?"

"After a while you find out that no guy can live up to you fantasies. I haven't found one guy yet who meets all my criteria. But Jacob's awesome. I'm sure it'll get better."

"You're probably right. I shouldn't expect on guy to be my everything."

But the truth is, I still do.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I got such a great response yesterd,ay I decided to give you another chapter. The next one will be out on Wednesday and as always….Review!**

**Love ya, **

**Ami **


End file.
